


Проигравший

by Zerinten



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: В поединке с Байроном победителем вышел не Дункан МакЛауд.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: masha_kukhar
> 
> История была написана в рамках ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Highlander 2016

В баре царила тишина, изредка разбавляемая гитарными переборами в исполнении Джо. Митос молчал. Джо — тоже. Да и не о чем, по сути, было говорить. Джо переживал смерть Майка и волновался за Дункана. Митос... Чем бы ни завершился сегодняшний бой, он потеряет близкого человека. У Байрона не было причин щадить МакЛауда. А сам Дункан, хоть и давал порой противникам еще один шанс — даже тем, кто этого совершенно не заслуживал — едва ли расположен был поступать так сейчас.

Митос перегнулся через стойку и практически не глядя выудил какую-то бутылку. На этикетку он посмотрел, лишь усевшись за столик. Виски. Ну что ж. Отлично. Вполне подойдет. Митос скосил глаза на Джо. Тот, не обращая ни на что внимания, обнимал гитару. Митос вздохнул. Плеснул в стакан виски на два пальца. На душе было неспокойно. Не хотелось этого признавать, но и лгать самому себе было бы глупо. Митос чувствовал за собой вину. За то, что одного не сумел убедить уехать. За то, что другого не сумел убедить отказаться от мести. За то, что обоих так и не смог остановить. Плохо пытался? Возможно. Митос залпом проглотил виски, практически этого не заметив.

Время шло. Даже не сверяясь с часами, Митос знал, что прошло уже достаточно, чтобы поединок завершился. Так или иначе. Дорога до бара много времени бы не заняла. А значит, Дункан вот-вот может показаться в дверях. Митос сжал в пальцах стакан. Если победителем вышел именно МакЛауд.

Откровенно говоря — и перед собой он мог признать это — Митос не знал, за кого боится больше. За Дункана, который являлся его настоящим. За Байрона, который был его прошлым. За обоих, которых считал неотъемлемой частью своей жизни. Джо в этом плане, пожалуй, было все-таки проще. Митос невесело усмехнулся и плеснул в стакан новую порцию виски. Ожидание... При всей его нелюбви к поединкам, ждать, кто же выйдет из боя победителем, было еще хуже, чем сражаться самому.

Митос перевел взгляд на входную дверь. Джо вскинулся, решив, что он почувствовал Зов. Митос повернулся к нему и отрицательно качнул головой. Джо закусил губу и снова принялся наигрывать что-то — на сей раз какую-то мелодию. Прошло уже несколько часов. Дункан все еще не вернулся. Митос зябко повел плечами. Он уже знал, что именно это означало. Знал... но совершенно не желал в это верить.

Бутылка с виски опустела уже более чем на треть. Струны гитары под руками Джо издали какой-то особенно пронзительный звук. Митос поднялся на ноги, чуть пошатнувшись при этом. Джо отставил гитару в сторону, а Митос, избегая его взгляда, подхватил плащ, сгорбился и шагнул к выходу. Ждать больше было нечего.

Но до двери дойти Митос не успел. В воцарившейся тишине телефонный звонок прозвучал неестественно громко. Сотовый Джо. Митос резко развернулся. А Джо, едва не выронив от волнения трубку, как можно скорее принял вызов.

Глядя на то, как меняется выражение лица Джо, Митос понял, что до этого момента они оба все еще на что-то надеялись. Но теперь... Джо выслушал своего собеседника, глухо сказал, что все понял, и, отсоединившись, убрал телефон обратно в карман.

— Хронику Дункана МакЛауда... — Джо шумно сглотнул и начал еще раз. — Хронику Дункана МакЛауда можно закрывать.

Митос почувствовал, как внутри словно что-то оборвалось. Это все было неправильно. Глупо. Так просто не должно было быть. МакЛауд. Один из серьезнейших игроков. Тот, кто сумел взять головы таких противников, как Грейсон и Калас. Что же, Митос сам не раз говорил, что и новичку может улыбнуться удача. А Байрона и новичком-то уже назвать было нельзя... К потерям вообще нельзя быть готовым. Но именно эта ударила по Митосу сильнее, чем он мог бы себе представить.

— Прости, Джо, — отрешенно проговорил он. И в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до выхода.

— Митос! — едва успел окликнуть его Джо. — Митос, подожди!

Останавливаться Митос не хотел. Но и уйти вот так было бы тоже неправильно. Он неохотно замер, сжав пальцами дверную ручку.

Джо встал, его протезы негромко щелкнули.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — поколебавшись, спросил он.

— Хочешь знать, собираюсь ли я мстить? — уточнил Митос. И, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Не знаю. Джо, я... просто не знаю.

— Мак был твоим другом, — заметил Джо.

— Как и Байрон, — пожалуй, слишком резко ответил Митос. — За него мне бы тоже нужно было мстить? — он поднял руки и потер ладонями лицо. — Черт. Прости, Джо, — повторил он и поспешно вышел из бара.

Улица встретила его сильным порывом ветра. Митос поежился и накинул плащ. И, постояв немного, двинулся вперед. Светало. Митос дошел до перекрестка и вскинул руку, останавливая такси. Домой возвращаться не хотелось. Но и дальше оставаться на улице, постепенно наполнявшейся людьми, желания не было. В машине Митос отвернулся к окну и прижался к нему лбом. Стекло холодило кожу, помогая отвлечься. Но полностью отрешиться от произошедшего у Митоса так и не вышло.

Зов на подъезде к дому оказался неожиданностью. Неприятной. Настолько, что в первые мгновения Митос всерьез раздумывал, не назвать ли таксисту другой адрес. Но — не назвал. Он вышел из машины, рассчитался и, проводив такси взглядом, вошел в дом.

Байрон ждал его, сидя на верхних ступенях. И при появлении Митоса не сделал даже попытки подняться на ноги. Митос остановился у подножия лестницы и окинул Байрона внимательным взглядом. Тот выглядел бледным и каким-то осунувшимся.

— Док, — Байрон неуверенно скривил губы в подобии улыбки.

— Джордж, — Митос оперся на перила. — Зачем ты здесь?

Байрон глубоко вздохнул и попытался поймать его взгляд. Не вышло. Митос смотрел куда угодно, только не на него.

— Хотел узнать у тебя, что ты теперь собираешься делать, — сдавшись, пожал плечами Байрон.

— Ты уже второй, кто за последний час задает мне этот вопрос, — заметил Митос. — А это имеет значение?

Байрон склонил голову на бок.

— Для меня — да, — откровенно признался он.

Митос помолчал.

— Скажи мне, Джордж. Ваш бой... — возможно, стоило выбрать другие слова, но Митос не стал и пытаться. Вместо этого он наконец-то посмотрел Байрону в глаза. — Он был честным?

Байрон не обиделся. Он спокойно встретил взгляд Митоса и кивнул:

— Да.

И Митос видел, что он не лгал. Отвернувшись, Митос сам уселся на ступени — ему показалось, будто силы окончательно оставили его.

— Тогда... — он прикусил губу. — Я просто попытаюсь как-то это пережить.

Митос затылком чувствовал, что Байрон смотрит на него, явно пытаясь понять, что именно скрывается за этими словами. Что именно это значит для них обоих.

— Знаешь, Док, — несколько минут спустя снова заговорил Байрон. — Я ведь пытался его отпустить.

Митос вздрогнул.

— Он был твоим другом. Разве я мог иначе? — Байрон судорожно втянул в себя воздух, и Митос едва подавил порыв развернуться к нему. — Одержав победу, я предлагал ему уйти. Но он сделал свой выбор.

— Упрямый бойскаут, — Митос сам не заметил, как проговорил это вслух.

— Что, прости? — в голосе Байрона слышалось недоумение.

— Не важно, — Митос спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Теперь уже не важно.

В любом случае, уже ничего нельзя было изменить. МакЛауд был мертв — окончательно и бесповоротно. Оставалось лишь смириться. И научиться жить с еще одной потерей в сердце. Митос вздохнул. От слов Байрона не должно было стать легче. Но — отчего-то — стало. Байрон хотя бы попытался…

Митос медленно встал. Байрон за его спиной тоже поднялся на ноги.

— Иди домой, Джордж, — развернувшись, устало сказал Митос.

Байрон смотрел на него, словно в ожидании приговора. Митос поднялся на пару ступеней и прибавил:

— И уезжай.

Байрон резко выдохнул, опуская взгляд.

— Отправляйся в какое-нибудь турне. — Митос преодолел еще несколько ступеней. — На год. А лучше на два.

Поравнявшись с Байроном, Митос положил руку ему на плечо.

— Мне понадобится время, — он сжал пальцы. — На то, чтобы похоронить друга.

Байрон повернулся было к нему, но Митос уже шагнул к двери в квартиру.

— Док…

— Просто будь осторожен, ладно? Не хочу, чтобы мне пришлось хоронить еще одного.

Если Байрон и пытался ответить что-то, Митос этого уже не слышал. Он захлопнул за собой дверь.

***

/несколько дней спустя/

Митос до сих пор не был уверен, что зайти в бар было хорошей идеей. Но, судя по взгляду Джо, тот был все-таки рад его видеть. Перед Митосом практически сразу, стоило ему только устроиться за стойкой, оказался стакан виски. Шотландского. Такого же, как он пил в ночь гибели МакЛауда. Символично, пожалуй.

— За Мака, — предложил Джо. И Митос молча опустошил стакан.

Они помолчали, а потом Джо сказал.

— Знаешь, а он ведь приходил сюда.

Митос непонимающе посмотрел на Джо.

— Кто?

— Байрон.

— И что?

Джо возмущенно фыркнул.

— Ты еще спрашиваешь? Я прямо сказал, что ему здесь не рады.

— Да нет же, — Митос нетерпеливо махнул рукой. — Что ему было нужно?

Джо извлек из-под стойки пару бокалов и принялся старательно их протирать. Молчание затягивалось.

— Джо?

Тот резко отставил бокал в сторону и пристально посмотрел на Митоса. А потом нырнул куда-то под стойку и мгновением позже положил перед ним клинок. Митосу на секунду стало трудно дышать. Катана МакЛауда. Митос быстро огляделся. Людей в баре пока что было еще не слишком много. И, что важнее, никого не интересовало происходящее в уголке бармена.

— Он сказал, что ему жаль. Черт! — Джо стукнул кулаком по стойке. — Можно подумать, это имеет хоть какое-то значение… Митос?..

Митос почти сполз с барного стула и сунул руки в карманы.

— Имеет, Джо. Имеет. Дело в том, что ему, вероятнее всего, действительно жаль.

Джо, явно не согласный с этим, недовольно поджал губы. Но возразить ничего не успел.

— Как думаешь, — продолжил Митос. — Жалел бы о чем-нибудь Мак?

Джо приоткрыл рот, но ответа так и не последовало. Да он и не требовался, если уж на то пошло. Митос качнул головой и отступил от стойки. Через несколько мгновений он уже затерялся среди прочих посетителей бара.


End file.
